Sunsets and Paopu Trees
by megoeggo1215
Summary: Kairi sighed, and looked over at Sora. His azure eyes were distant. "I missed you." Kairi and Sora. Naminé and Roxas. Read and Review!


The waves crashed upon the shore. It added to the calm serenity of the Islands. The wind was quietly rustling through the trees. The birds chirped quietly, as they prepared to rest for the night.

Kairi stood amongst the waves, the water midway up her calf. Her shoes were discarded behind her on the warm sand. Kairi's violet eyes were closed.

Over the past year, the little bit of her life had become a habit. Every evening she would venture out to the beach and just watch the sun set. Even though Kairi hadn't known it at the time, she had been waiting. Selphie had though she was going crazy, but Kairi kept at her daily habit.

Lately, Kairi had ventured to the island, where she used to play as a child. And now, Kairi was finding it increasingly difficult to break the habit. Moreover, Naminé wasn't helping.

_Wow, the sunset is so pretty_

**Yes, Naminé. It is.**

_Hmmmmmmm. Do you sketch, Kairi?_

**Sometimes, but not normally.**

_We should change that._

Kairi laughed aloud. Her Nobody had taken to butting in randomly on every conversation Kairi had. Naminé gave Kairi advice and acted as her conscience. Kairi was still getting used to this, but it was easier now than before.

Kairi looked up to the sky. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the paopu fruit tree. She also saw a shaded figure sitting on that tree.

Kairi's heart began to race.

_Roxas!_

Naminé's thought came out of nowhere, but the second it was thought, Kairi knew it to be true. Sora was sitting on the paopu tree.

Kairi bounded out of the water, snatched up her shoes, and she shot to the old shed. Climbing the staircase, she reached the top in a matter of moments. When she looked out towards the paopu tree, Kairi saw that the sun was now close to the horizon line. Sora's silhouette was placed against the sun, his figure black.

Kairi stepped forward, and slipped next to him on the tree. Sora glanced over at her, and then smiled. He turned his gaze back onto the horizon. Kairi opened her mouth, but Sora beat her to the answer.

"Roxas likes sunsets." He said simply.

Kairi nodded in understanding, and Naminé began doing flips.

_I like sunsets too!_

**Shut up!**

_Got it._

Kairi sighed, and looked over at Sora. His azure eyes were distant, probably thinking about all the worlds he visited during his travels. His spiky hair tousled in the breeze that rolled in on the waves.

"I missed you."

The words were out of her mouth before she could even register what she was thinking. She felt heat rise to her cheeks before she ducked her head.

**Naminé!**

_You said it! Not me!_

**The want is there Naminé. I can feel it.**

Sora's voice broke into her thoughts.

"I know." He sighed and turned towards her. "I saw what you added to the cave drawing."

Kairi's breath hitched in her throat. Her words came out breathless and cracked.

"Y-you did?" she asked, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Kairi finally looked up at Sora. His gaze never left hers as he nodded.

"You always did draw better than I ever could," he mumbled. He laughed, sending Kairi's heart and stomach into hysterics. The he sighed. Kairi glanced up at him, wondering what he was thinking. For once, Naminé shut up, instead Naminé focused on how short her fingernails would be if she could bite them. Kairi tuned her out and turned her full attention back to Sora.

He was looking at the sun, as it began to dip into the ocean. The sun was a bright gold, which seemed to highlight everything it touched. Kairi noticed that the gold lit up Sora's face, reflecting the light he fought for. Kairi bit her lip, and kept twiddling her thumbs.

"I always thought you liked Riku."

The unhappiness in his voice made Kairi glance up with a startled gasp. Sora's face looked so broken and crushed, and his eyes were dark with sadness. Kairi's heart broke and Naminé began to freak.

_He can't think that! Do they not know how we feel about them?_

**Obviously not!**

_What do we do?_

Kairi couldn't think anymore. Her breath was choked and raspy. She was trying to come up with the right remark, but the thought wouldn't come.

"Sora," she began, pausing for a moment. "I do like Riku."

His face fell even further and his head dropped to hang low. Kairi couldn't see his eyes, and she could faintly hear Naminé screaming.

_Why in darkness would you say that?_

Kairi ignored her. Instead, she reached for Sora. She placed her forefinger under his chin, and lifted his face to meet hers. His eyes were sad, tearing into her soul.

"I like Riku, but," Kairi blushed and let Naminé smile a little. "But, I love you."

Immediately, she dropped her hands to her lap and began to twiddle her thumbs. Kairi ducked her head as she felt the hear creep up her neck and light her cheeks on fire.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then Sora's arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. Sora buried his face into her hair. Then he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"Really?" he breathed. "You really love me?"

She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Of course I do, silly."

She looked up at the same time he did. Sora's eyes were filled with happiness, and light. Kairi smiled up at him, with Naminé's smile. Sora smiled back, and for a second, Kairi was Naminé and Sora was Roxas.

***

There was love and adoration in Roxas's eyes as he looked at Naminé. She knew she had the same look on her face.

"I love you," she whispered.

Roxas's smile grew wider. "I love you too," he whispered back. He took her hand in his, and began to rub small circles on the top of her hand.

***

Kairi blinked and found herself in Naminé's position, with her hand in Sora's.

Sora laughed. "Although Roxas beat me to the line," he began, smiling through his laughter.

"I love you too, Kairi."

Kairi felt her eyes well up with tears. She widened her smile, and flung her arms around him as the tears began to fall. She buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall.

For the first time in a year, Kairi felt her heart heal. The wound that was left from Sora's departure had been mended, repaired, and made to go completely away.

Sora used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. Then he leaned down and placed a short chaste kiss on her lips.

As he pulled away, Kairi had a sudden urge for more. She reached up and placed a longer yet still chaste kiss on his lips. Gratefully he returned it, and the term chaste went out the window.

When they broke apart for air, she collapsed upon his chest. Sora fell back on the tree, taking her with him. Then he grunted, and spoke, his voice a deep rumble in his throat.

"We need a hammock."


End file.
